


aprons + cookie dough

by castiels_angel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3894985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/castiels_angel/pseuds/castiels_angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam bakes to surprise Gabriel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	aprons + cookie dough

Sam chuckled to himself. Never in a thousand years would he tell Dean about making chocolate chip cookies for Gabriel. He put the ingredients up and closed the fridge.

Suddenly his boyfriend materialized in the room. "Hey, Moose. Sexy apron you've got there," Gabriel teased, gesturing to the flouncy pink apron.

Sam laughed heartily, then held out the bowl. "I'm making you cookies."

"For me?" Gabriel said in feigned surprise. "Aw, you're so sweet." He reached to scoop up a little of the dough and popped it into his mouth.

"Gabe, that has raw eggs in it," chided Sam with a disapproving look.

"Oh, Sammo, stop being such an overprotective boyfriend. 'sides, I'm an archangel. Raw eggs are, like, the least of my worries." He held the spoon to Sam's lips. "Try it, babe."

"Fiiine," he agreed. "mm, that's good. Why do people even bake these?" 

Gabriel laughed, sitting on the kitchen counter. "Told ya! Gabriel does know best." He licked cookie dough off his finger and winked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! x


End file.
